Even In Death
by mil0u78
Summary: De nouveaux drabbles souvent inspirés par des chansons. Différents POV. Des idées? Faites m'en part !
1. L'envie

**J'ai lu pas mal de fics (et j'en lis toujours!) ainsi que de drabbles je me lance à mon tour! J'ai décidé d'écrire des drabbles (et vous verrez que souvent, ils sont associés à une chanson).**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Celui-ci se situe pendant Tentation et la chanson associée est L'envie d'Absinthe.**

**N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

Edward POV

J'étais dans ma voiture, essayant de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de ma famille lorsque j'entendis cette chanson. La douce mélodie débutait au piano ce qui me plut immédiatement, la voix s'éleva "_J'ai cru que j'étais condamnée à regarder l'amour passer, j'en suis venu à mépriser tous ces bouquets de fleurs fanées mais aujourd'hui tu me souris, et je te donne ma vie ..."_. J'eu l'impression que tout à coup une lame s'enfonçait dans ma poitrine, dans mon cœur mort. L'envie de retourner la voir afin de pouvoir la prendre dans les bras me saisit. Non je n'avais pas le droit, je lui ai fait la promesse de ne plus revenir. _"Mais sauras-tu ce que j'éprouve sur les chemins que je découvre, où la douleur ne me fait plus mal, où la vie n'a plus de rivale...". _A force on s'habitue à la douleur, elle n'est que trop réelle, elle est toujours là. En ce moment elle fait partie de moi et je sais qu'elle ne me quittera pas...

_"La vie ça sert à quoi sans toi..."_


	2. My Immortal

**Toujours dans Tentation, lors des mois qui sont passés sous silence.**

**La chanson est My Immortal (Mon Immortel) de Evanescence car je trouve qu'elle reflete vraiment bien ce livre (bon d'accord, aussi parce que j'adore cette chanson !)**

**PS : j'ai mis la traduction entre parenthèse ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Bella POV

_These wounds won't seem to heal_ (Il semble que ces blessures ne cicatriseront pas)

_This pain is just too real_ (Cette douleur n'est que trop réelle)

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_ (Il y en a simplement trop pour que le temps puisse effacer)

[...]

_You used to captivate me_ (Autrefois, tu me captivais)

_By your resonating light_ (Par ta lumière résonnante)

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind_ (Maintenant je suis restée prisonière de cette vie que tu as laissée)

_Your face it haunts_ (Ton visage hante)

_My once pleasant dreams_ (Mes rêves autrefois agréables)

_Your voice it chased away_ (Ta voix a chassé)

_All the sanity in me_ (Toute la raison en moi)

Mon coeur semble irréparable. Peut-être qu'il s'arrêtera de battre et peut-être qu'_ils _reviendront pour ne pas me laisser mourir. Penser à eux m'est extremement douloureux, je les aimais tant, ils représentaient la famille que je n'avais pas vraiment. Mais maintenant il ne reste plus rien. Juste quelques souvenirs qui risquent de s'user à force d'y penser. Chaque jour j'espère, en me reveillant, le matin en partant pour le lycée, à la cafétéria, ... Chaque moment de la journée était une torture. Non je n'avais plus peur de mourir car vivre sans eux, et surtout sans lui, était un véritable Enfer sur Terre...


	3. You've got to be the best

**Pour les fans de Muse voici une de mes préférées : Butterflies and hurricanes. Je la trouve tout simplement magique cette chanson!**

**La scène se deroule dans Révélation lors de la rencontre avec les Volturi.**

**

* * *

  
**

Jasper POV

Notre heure avait sonné. Ce combat ne semblait avoir aucune issue sauf la mort. J'allais devoir dire au revoir à toute ma famille et cela me déchira le cœur en deux ... Si j'avais pu pleurer je l'aurais fait. Je regardais leurs visages un par un. Partant de mon ange, Alice, pour arriver à la dernière venue Nessie. Bella était un incroyable vampire, qui m'a bien déstabilisé mais on ne saurait jamais, malheureusement, de quoi elle est capable ... Je vis Jane se concentrer, j'attendis que la douleur me submerge mais rien n'arriva. Je sentais l'énervement monter en Jane, une haine incomparable. Je compris le destinataire : Bella. Elle nous protégeait malgré son aversion pour les combats.

_Best (La meilleure,)_

_You've got to be the best (Tu dois être la meilleure)_

_You've got to change the world (Tu dois changer le monde)_

_And use this chance you be heard (Et utiliser cette chance d'être entendu)_

_Your time is now (Ton heure est venue)_

_[...]_

_Change (Change,)_

_Everything you are (Tout ce que tu es)_

_And everything your were (Et tout ce que tu étais)_


	4. La belle époque

**Ce petit drabble se passe dans Hésitation.**

**Chanson : Aqme - Tout à un détail près**

**P.S. : Je ne pourrais pas poster avant la semaine prochaine car je ne serais pas là ;) à bientôt !  
**

* * *

Jacob POV

Elle ne voulait pas de moi, elle voulait cette sangsue. Lui qui l'avait brisée pendant de longs mois et moi qui avais tenté de le réparer avec du temps, la patience et beaucoup de précaution. Il est revenu et a dérobé ce coeur fragile. Un jour il lui dérobera pour l'éternité. Elle ne sera plus ma Bella mais un monstre, mon ennemie. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à tous ces moments dans mon garage à rire, à parler, à respirer. J'espère que tout redeviendra comme à cette époque ...

_"J'essaye d'oublier mais je n'y parviens pas_

_Chaque moment passe_

_Chaque trace de ce passé ne s'efface pas_

_Je n'ai rien oublié_

_Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve_

_Auquel je suis accroché"_


	5. And if you go

**Toujours du point de vu d'Edward dans Tentation lorsque Alice et Bella jouent une course contre la montre pour le retrouver.**

**System Of A Dwn - Lonely Day**

* * *

Edward POV

Midi allait sonner et la place principale était noire de monde. Après maintes et maintes réflexions j'avais enfin trouver le lieu parfait. Mon âme soeur était morte, je n'avais plus qu'à la rejoindre et pour cela défier les Volturis était la solution la plus efficace.

Midi sonna et je m'avançai pour passer de l'ombre au soleil ... J'entendis la voix de Bella et quelque chose me fonça dessus. Que la mort était douce, que c'était bon de la revoir après tous ces longs mois. Nous étions enfin réunis et pour l'éternité ...

" And if you go, _(Et si tu pars,)_

I wanna go with you _(Je veux partir avec toi)_

And if you die, _(Et si tu meurs,)_

I wanna die with you _(Je veux mourrir avec toi)_

Take your hand, _(Donne moi ta main,)_

And walk away _(Et partons) "_


	6. Amazing

**Pour ce drabble peut-être que vous allez trouver que la chanson ne va pas avec (pas toujours facile de trouver une chanson pour aller avec le drabble!) mais j'aimais les paroles.**

**Chanson de Damien Saez (un de mes artistes favoris, autant vous prévenir!) et la scène se déroule dans Révélation.**

**Saez - Saint Petersbourg**

**

* * *

  
**

Aro POV

Surprenant. Tout simplement surprenant. Je restais ébahis par la force qui se dégageait du camp adverse. Ils étaient tellement nombreux et semblaient si soudés. Ils nous avaient vus arriver grâce au fabuleux don de la jeune Alice. Par ailleurs elle manquait à l'appel.

Tout comme lors de la visite des Cullen à Volterra, Jane affichait un sourire crispé et je compris la source de son malheur : son don n'atteignait personne. Qui possédait un aussi fabuleux don pour pouvoir protéger un aussi grand nombre de personne ? C'était extraordinaire, ils se retrouvaient tous immunisés face à nos pouvoirs. Si on veut limiter les pertes dans notre camp il va falloir éviter la bataille.

La jeune Bella sourit et fit un signe de main à Jane. Ainsi c'est à elle qu'appartenait ce puissant pouvoir. Je l'avais toujours su qu'une fois transformée elle serait extraordinaire !

_" La neige tombe_

_C'est Dieu qui pleure_

_L'histoire du monde_

_Des perles qui tombent_

_Comme si le sang du ciel_

_Couvrait le siècle rouge_

_D'un drapeau blanc_

_[...]_

_On a perdu la guerre_

_Pas celle des canons_

_Mais celle des idées "_


End file.
